Shattered Soul
by Mangastream7
Summary: Beaten and bloodied, Naruto begins to lose track of everything except for the agonizing pain of being tormented, especially on his birthday. When about to be crisped and most likely killed by fire, his dormant genes awaken, reviving the long thought extinct bloodline possessed by the 3rd Kazekage: Satetsu. Will he succumb to the darkness and pain or find the light?
1. Prologue

**AN:** This is my first fanfiction, so please let me know if there are any issues I need to correct *o* Thank you so much!

* * *

Prologue

It was October 10th, the day in the year he dreaded most. Mobs would swarm around in massive numbers looking for him, and extract "divine punishment for killing many members of Konoha", and torture him as they beat him up. It was hell to put bluntly, a living hell.

Gazing at his reflection in the mirror, Naruto took note of all of his tattered clothes, as he shakily stood.

"Why does everybody hate me so much?"

He reached out, stretching to touch his reflection, as if to touch the image to find a friend among the loneliness, only to see it suddenly shatter as a barrage of kunai were flung in his direction. Shouts could be heard, cheering for every stab he got, cheering for every drop of blood that fell, and his Anbu guards just stood there, neutrally gazing anywhere, but where their charge was.

5 kunai streaked toward Naruto, 1 hitting the mirror right before the others struck, pinning his arms and legs onto the mirror frame. The shinobi that threw the knives mocked him, saying, "Is that all the 'all mighty' Kyuubi can do? You're nothing more than a piece of vermin, a pathetic piece of trash that doesn't even deserve the air you breathe, the disgusting clothes you wear, and the fucking food and water you greedily slurp down. Do us all a favor." He suddenly gained a twisted and malicious look. "Go die, and rot in hell!"

The mob cheered as the shinobi blazed through handseals, as he screamed out "Katon: Karyuu Endan", sending a giant dragon made of hot white fire whizzing towards Naruto. The dragon approached him, and Naruto instinctively flinched as it drew closer, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the pain, but also with slight happiness that he would no longer suffer at the villagers' hands.

The blow never came. Stunned silence permeated the air, as the air shimmered and pulsed with power in front of the dragon. Granules of sand, iron sand to be precise, gathered in front of Naruto, in great pillars flowering from the pools of his blood, and shielded him from the flames.

"Finally showing your true colors? Hmph. That won't make any difference to what will happen."

The rest of the mob, civilians and shinobi alike rushed at him. Naruto whimpered, and croaked out a few words.

"What have I ever done? I never killed, or attacked anybody!" His voice got louder to a mild shout towards the end, sobs wracking his body, as he lost conscious of what was going on. The last words he heard were "You insolent little whelp. You are the 9-tailed demon fox that attacked our village 5 years ago! Don't feign ignorance, for the wall earlier just showed your true nature."

Pitchforks, torches, stones, shuriken, and all sorts of other items with potential as weapons were thrown at him with others opting to get hands on and stab him. Unafortunately for them, the wall from earlier never quite dispersed, and contorted, creating giant spikes, impaling everything in a 5 meter radius.

The chakra spikes were felt a good distance away in the Hokage tower, and so the Hokage decided to investigate with his crystal ball. When he saw Naruto bloodied and about to be burned, he widened his eyes and sprinted towards the location, desperately praying for the best.

"Fuck, those stupid villagers don't know the goddamned difference between the Kyuubi and Naruto. I'm sorry Minato, I failed your last wish, for I couldn't protect your son."

As he reached the dark alleyway, a sudden set of iron spikes emerged from the shield, and more rapidly emerged from the ground around it, impaling civilians and shinobi alike within that distance.

The rest of the mob flinched at seeing the bloody demise of some of their members, and began screaming. "The demon is out to get us! HELP!" "ANBU, HELP SAVE US FROM THE KYUUBI!"

People began dashing away from there, only to be stopped at the entrance by the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Stop where you are," the Hokage shouted. "By law under the S-ranked secret surrounding Naruto-kun's status as a Jinchūriki, you are all penalized with death."

A squad of Anbu swiftly appeared, with weapons drawn out, and began cutting down the mob with accuracy, striking the neck and chest with their weapon of choice. Soon, all members of the mob were dealt with, and the wizened old leader approached Naruto.

"Naruto my boy, I'm so sorry about what happened…" A tear slowly dripped down his face, and splashed onto the ground, mingling with the blood. He gently removed the kunai that crucified Naruto to the mirror frame, and picked up his battered and bloody form, sprinting to the hospital.

* * *

 **AN:** Any ideas and suggestions would be really helpful! Please let me know if I made any errors, and constructive criticism is appreciated along with feedback, thank you!

~Mangastream7


	2. Relevations

**AN** : The reviews I got were very energizing, and so I'm already ahead of schedule for updates! Thank you for your support, I truly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, for I don't have the mental capacity to properly create the plotline and characters from scratch, and if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

Chapter 1: Broken

Naruto shakily looked around, only to see a small patch of flowers wilting and dissolving into water. Only the flowers around his feet remained, and even that wasn't unscathed; the flowers were turning into darker colors, and were a sickly yellow. The rest of the area was a giant sewer, and at the end of the tunnel was a set of bars, with the other being a mirror.

"Huh? Where am I? Why am I in this filthy sewer? Is this… hell?" Naruto's voice took a darker tone after that, "Che, should've expected the villagers to finally finish the job they started of torturing me. There is nobody in the world I can trust, not even myself."

" **Pathetic ningen, you DARE show yourself after my 5 years of imprisonment?** "

A pair of giant red eyes appeared in the dank area, and the powerful and deep voice echoed.

"W-who are you?" Naruto slowly walked closer to the bars to try to take a closer look until he was touching it.

" **Who am I? Hmph, your little brain sure is lacking. I am the great Kyuubi, now DIE!** " A giant claw launched through the bars, about to pierce Naruto, until the very same black colored sand appeared, shielding him as he stumbled back in fright.

The air slowly shimmered, revealing the form of a tall man, with spiky blond hair, and his coat emblazoning the words "4th Hokage", with his arms stretched out to the Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, you've done enough. Stop it." To emphasize the command, the blond man moved his hands in a clockwise gesture, creating large spikes of black sand.

Naruto grabbed his head in confusion, and finally couldn't take it, and whispered. "Who are you? What is going on? What is the Kyuubi doing here? Why am I here?" Tears began streaming down his face, and he continued. "I can trust nobody. The villagers all scorn me, they all hate me, and try to kill me. Are you here to kill me?"

"Oh kami… those stupid villagers didn't abide by my last wish, did they? " The elder blond trailed off at the end, with his face in horror. "You're so young, how old are you, Naruto?"

"How do you know my name? Get away from me, don't hurt me, please!" Naruto scrambled backwards, trying to get away from the stranger, and the iron sand formed a shield in front of him, as it obeyed Naruto's subconscious wishes.

"I'm Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and your father."

In the back, the Kyuubi didn't like being forgotten, so used the chance to send out a giant malicious wave of demonic chakra in hopes of harming them, and taking possession, only for Yondaime Hokage to wave his arm, bringing up a whirlwind of Satetsu which destroyed the wave of energy.

"Let us go somewhere else away from the Kyuubi, shall we?" With a wave of his hand, they teleported to an empty field, so there would be no disturbances.

"Now to answer your questions, we are in your mindscape, in other words, in your mind and subconsciousness. As for the Kyuubi, it attacked Konoha 5 years ago in a rampaging frenzy, controlled by a madman in an orange spiral mask who possessed the Sharingan. Nothing could stop it short of sealing, and so I was forced to use the Shiki Fujin to seal it away to save the village. Only a newborn baby could contain it, and I couldn't ask another parent to give up their child. I trust you with the power of the Kyuubi, in hopes that you can master it someday. As I was completing the seal, I included a portion of my chakra, and your mother's chakra and consciousness, so we can see you grow up and help you."

Naruto was silent for a moment, then he finally lost it, and threw his head back and laughed darkly. "Those villagers will be in for a great surprise when they figure out that the 'monster' and 'demon' they scorned was the son of their beloved Yondaime."

"I'm sorry that it had to be this way. There are a few things I need to explain first. The iron sand you saw earlier, or Satetsu, is part of our Kekkei Genkai. Officially, I'm an orphan, but it was for my protection. My father was the Sandaime Kazekage, and if anybody found out, I would be dead in a flash. If the Sandaime Hokage is still around and in office, ask him for your inheritance, and inside will contain scrolls with more information."

Naruto froze, and remembered the swirling black sand that shielded him during his beating. Suddenly, like a puzzle, things began clicking into place, and a wave of relief crashed into him with a wave of confusion. A simple analogy would show that the Kyuubi was sealed within him, such as how a glass containing water wasn't considered water, and relief that they didn't hate him in a way. Then resentment for the villagers returned, for blaming everything on him despite how they had no right, and disobeying the Yondaime's last wish.

"Thank you… tou-san." He ran up to his father, and gave him a short hug to the best of his ability, and he giggled as he was swept onto his feet and lifted up by his father.

"I'm sorry, my son, but I will run out of chakra really soon. Before I lose all my chakra, I will imbue my consciousness into your Satetsu, which will help protect you, and I will be able to help you in times of your need. Take the ball of chakra that will be left when I disappear, and gather some iron sand by pulsing some of your chakra, and push my chakra in and keep it with you at all times. Good bye my son, and remember that I love you."

Minato's form slowly faded, and Naruto cried as his father disappeared after the short few minutes of knowing him, with tears of joy of being loved, and tears of sadness of losing his father again.

Suddenly, the area above him started to lighten up, signifying that he would be waking up, back into the world of the living. He groggily rubbed his eyes, only to see a nurse begin to advance on him with a scalpel aiming to kill him. His mind went into overdrive, and he quickly sent out a giant pulse of chakra, drawing in Satetsu from outside, shattering the window.

The nurse stumbled back in fear as she saw the iron sand flood in, but resolved to kill him anyways, and rushed forward once more. Naruto saw that and freaked out, and pushed out Minato's chakra as instructed into the sand, and right as the scalpel was about to pierce his chest, the sand formed a solid wall in front of the scalpel, and broke it while crushing the nurse's arm into a gory mess.

The nurse screamed out in pain, as doctors and Anbu rushed towards the source of the disturbance. When they arrived, they saw the nurse clutching her mangled arm in pain, with the bone showing, and blood oozing out with many messy gashes adorning the entire limb. Turning their gaze further into the room, they saw Naruto, face etched in horror and fear, as a giant shield of Satetsu hovered in front of him with spikes red with blood, and the excess sand just swirling all around him.

"What happened here?" An Anbu member stepped up, with a dog mask.

"T-tha-that d-dem-de-demon a-att-attacked m-me," the nurse stuttered, "H-hel-help m-me!" As she was saying that, the iron sand swirled around and formed a figure that looked like the Yondaime Hokage, complete with the tri-pronged kunai, and stabbed her in the chest as Naruto hid under the covers in fear and confusion.

"Woah… there is no way a 5-year old can cause such destruction and control over Satetsu, ne Inu-taicho?" A monkey-masked Anbu with purple hair whispered out, "Kyuubi or not, there is no way that could've been all him, for the Yondaime was copied down to the smallest detail, and I doubt the Kyuubi bothered to memorize his appearance to such a degree."

Chaos broke out, as the doctors began screaming for his death for tarnishing the image of Yondaime-sama, killing the nurse, and destroying the hospital room's window.

"Saru, fetch me Hokage-sama now!" The dog-masked Anbu barked out the order, and the monkey-masked Anbu clasped his hands in a tiger handseal, and disappeared in a Leaf Shunshin. Moments later, he returned, saying that the Hokage is in a council meeting, and they were just about to summon Naruto.

Saru, as the monkey-masked Anbu was called, tried to place a hand on Naruto, but had to leap back as a spike of sand tried to pierce his hand.

"Don't hurt me," Naruto croaked out in fear, and no matter what, nobody could touch Naruto without Satetsu Spikes trying to impale them. Seeing as they couldn't get through, Saru had to leave to fetch the Hokage, in hopes of the Hokage being able to reach him.

They returned shortly after, and when Naruto saw his first familiar and friendly face among the crowd, happiness washed over him, and he joyfully said "Jiji! I was so scared…" A tear fell, and he continued, "Everyone hates me, I can trust nobody, but Tou-san, and you."

The Sandaime was shocked at the word 'Tou-san', and told everyone to exit the room, then asked, "Who told you about your Tou-san? What else do you know?"

Naruto finally broke down into sobs, and relayed the events that happened the previous night then what happened in his mindscape. As he was telling what happened, the Sandaime sat at his bedside, and embraced Naruto in a warm hug. 10 minutes later, the story finished, and he said, "Don't trust the Kyuubi; it will definitely try to manipulate you. My boy, I tried my best, and I hope you understand the limits I had."

Naruto responded with a quiet affirmation that he understood, then 'Jiji' continued, "We have to attend a council meeting regarding what happened last night, are you ready to go?"

Seeing Naruto's nod, he placed a hand on him and shunshined to the council room.

Once they arrived at the council room, the room exploded in shouts calling for Naruto's death.

"QUIET!" The Hokage shouted, and quiet swept through the room until a pink-haired civilian councilmember screeched. "THAT DEMON OUGHT TO BE EXECUTED FOR MURDERING 8 CIVILIANS AND 5 SHINOBI LAST NIGHT!"

Lazily, the Nara representative, Nara Shikaku, spoke up. "Excuse me, Councilor Haruno, but he was about to be killed so it counts under self-defense, therefore he has every right to defend himself through lethal and nonlethal methods."

The Hokage spoke up at this point to intervene. "Shikaku-san is correct, and if you say the word _demon_ one more time, I will not be so lenient and you will be punished with death for breaking a S-ranked secret, especially in front of the person whom it pertains to."

She paled at the threat, and decided to close her mouth and sit down.

"Thank you. Now there have been new developments that have happened. The reason that I took so long getting Naruto-kun here was from finding out some new information in the light of recent events." He pulled out the file on the hospital disturbance, and passed it out to everyone.

As they were reading, eyebrows went up at the part when a figure of the Yondaime appeared and stabbed the nurse. Chaos ensued once more as the Civilian Council erupted into shouts for his death, and the Shinobi Council excitedly muttered about the Satetsu bloodline and what that would mean.

One of the Hokage's personal advisors, Shimura Danzo, raised his voice and said, "Give the boy to me. I can turn him into the ultimate weapon for our village. We must also invoke the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) to ensure the bloodline will stay with our village instead of dying out."

"SILENCE! We will not have his death ordered, because it was in self-defense, nor will the CRA be enacted, because in case you forgot, it is voluntary. Also Naruto doesn't deserve being turned into a mindless weapon; he has suffered so much, he doesn't deserve the harsh metal conditioning I know you'll push him through."

Aburame Shibi raised his hand to speak. "It would be logical if we could get a demonstration on his bloodline, so we will know what to expect."

The Sandaime nodded. "Naruto, can you show us what you can do with your Satetsu?"

Naruto stepped forward, feeling very self-conscious, with the iron sand pooling around his feet. He gathered his chakra, and started moving his hands around, as he controlled the sand.

"How does this shield work?" Danzo asked, then gave a command for some of his Root agents to throw kunai and shuriken at him.

A wall of sand rose, before it bursted out of the formation and wrapped around the attackers. "Satetsu Kyū," Naruto muttered, before the sand pushed inwards, killing the people inside, and destroying the body into mangled bits.

Everyone was shocked, before the Sandaime said, "Since there is nothing else, the meeting is adjourned."

* * *

 **AN** : I had it planned to be at least 5,000 words long, but I couldn't think of anything else to write due to my painting project on the side. Let me know if you have any criticism as always, and please do give me your opinion through P.M. or reviews! Thank you.

~Mangastream7


End file.
